


No Fuss

by Alethia



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect plan, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VI. Prompt was “bad boys (good girls).” Takes place during S1. Originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html?view=18834588#t18834588) and [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/304816.html#cutid2).

“We’re such a cliché,” Veronica gasped. She sucked in a breath when Weevil’s tongue laved a collarbone. “Do that again.”

“Me and you? Don’t think we’re much of anything, V.”

“You know what I mean. Bad boy, good girl—”

Weevil snorted. He propped his chin on his fist, which only mattered to Veronica insofar as it meant he was _not_ doing that again. “Good girl? You?”

“You wound me. I’ll have you know I am as pure as the clean driven snow.” She half-sat up and shimmied out of her shirt. Weevil focused on the physical again.

She’d do a victory dance, but it might kill the mood.

Weevil lunged at her; apparently he did think her a good girl, on some level, because he really didn’t expect her to use that momentum to get him on his back. 

She smirked and sat squarely on his hips, making sure to grind against his tented jeans. “Not such a bad boy, after all.”

“Oh, I’m definitely _good_ ,” he purred. He sat up and pulled her into a sloppy, messy, wet kiss and yes, _this_ was what she wanted. Something hot and inelegant and most importantly, something _she_ chose.

Something she’d remember.

Veronica explored his mouth, matched his intensity. She paused to pull off his tank, then got back to it. 

Only now Weevil avoided her. “Damn, girl. Got somethin’ to prove?”

Crap. What tipped him off? A suspicious Weevil tended to cause trouble.

Then again...teenage boy. The direct route would likely work.

Veronica dropped her hand to his hard-on and squeezed. The fact that it was a first didn’t seem to occur to Weevil, who shut his eyes and hissed appreciatively.

“Just tryin’ to move things along. Who knew the bad boy was gonna go all blushing virgin,” Veronica quipped as she started on his jeans. 

Weevil was the safe choice. Not messy or painful like it’d be with Duncan, but not totally meaningless like with anyone else. She and Weevil knew each other, clicked on a level she tried not to analyze too closely—he’d do well by her and swagger out the door once they were done. No strings, no fuss.

The perfect plan, really.

Weevil came to his senses just as she got a hand in his boxers. The world tilted and suddenly she was on her back and hmm. May have underestimated the bad boy.

He held her wrists loosely, nipped in between her breasts. “This face? Blushing? You been smokin’ the good shit and ain’t sharing. That’s just not polite.”

Veronica smiled her Catholic schoolgirl smile and lifted her hips to his. “How can I _ever_ make it up to you?” she asked, breathy.

His hands left her wrists but his mouth was on hers again. Then they were both shucking clothes, a confused knocking of elbows and fumbling with zippers and thank God she’d decided to wear a skirt because that, at least, was one easy thing.

And then she was mostly naked and he _was_ naked and she tried not to get distracted with tracing scars and tats—she couldn’t help her curious fingers; nosiness became her—but Weevil seemed fine so long as he could suck at her nipples and stroke every inch of exposed skin.

Which was—a bit more overwhelming than she’d expected. It felt _good_ and she knew it would, intellectually, but actually arching into his mouth as he kissed along the underside of her breast…that was something else entirely.

Even Weevil laughing against her skin felt amazing. Which was just wrong.

“Laughing at your conquest? Tsk tsk. Not very polite,” she said primly.

“Nah, I’m just enjoyin’ a girl enjoyin’ herself. ‘Sides, if bad boys were polite, it’d kinda ruin the image.”

“I sense a double-standard. Non-good girls have to be polite but not you? That’s just—”

Two fingers pressing at her soaked panties effectively shut her up. Veronica froze for a mere instant, but Weevil saw it. Of course he did. Because he had experience and wasn’t going to be fumbling his way around her body and—

Really bad plan. What was she thinking?

“Thought so,” he muttered. He pulled his fingers away, studied her face. “Let’s try this again. So, V, ever done this before?” he asked, brutal.

“Depends on what ‘is’ is,” she snarked, automatic.

She caught his arm before he could get off the bed, but it was a near thing. He wasn’t distracted by her body at all.

Moronic plan. One for the books.

Veronica took a breath. “It’s like this—”

***

Fin.


End file.
